The Beyblade Metal Series Theory
by Psychowriter14
Summary: Hi. Very first "Beyblade Metal" Creepypasta! :-D


Hi there! This is my first attempt at a Creepypasta, even though I've written horror before.

This is a "Theory" Creepypasta.

A Theory Creepypasta is a form of Creepypasta that tells how a real-life show or other piece of work came to be, usually through a tragedy of some sort.

I'm also making this because I have never seen a Beyblade Creepypasta before.

So this just might be the very first "Beyblade Metal series" Creepypasta out there :-)

Yay. :-D

This is a One-Shot, but then again, most Creepypasta's are

(All of this is made up, so don't look it up, I know, it's confusing)

(I'm not the one telling the story, just think it's someone else)

You've probably watched the, "Beyblade Metal Series" a revamp of the 90's Version of Beyblade.

And they definitely did a good job.

But you have to wonder.

Why did they make a new series from an old one, when there are other possibilities out there?

Maybe from nostalgia?

No.

Then why?

Well, I'll tell you why.

I read this news article dating back to March 28, 2004. About 3 months after "Beyblade G-Revolution" had ended, thus concluding the original series.

Somehow, a few kids and a lot of teenagers were killed during that time period, this article directing at 4 boys that had been killed days before.

They all went to the same school, and died on the same day, March 24th, 2004.

A friend of mine from N.C. sent me the article from a small local newspaper.

I forgot about it until I was watching a few episodes of Beyblade Metal Masters and realized some of the main male characters are surprisingly similar to the boys who died.

I decided to look for that article again.

The paper had either gotten shut down or I had misremembered the name, so I tried tracking down my fellow Anime-Loving friend and asked her for the article.

Turned out she happened to have the file, along with a few others, saved to her computer, and I was right! There's a definite connection here!

The first boy went by the name of Maxwell Kadota, the obvious inspiration for Masamune Kadoya.

He was brash, bold, and loyal to most.

But what his classmates didn't know was that he was held to a high standard, and was put down by his parents for not being like his two older brothers.

(Which I later found out were the inspirations for Toby and Zeo)

So he pushed himself.

He strived to be the best, he pushed his limits.

But what he or his parents didn't know was that he had a minor heart condition, which was only getting worse as Maxwell was putting more stress on his heart.

He neglected everything in order to keep focus on his goal.

His social life, his studies, even his personal health, which didn't help at all for his heart

Eventually, this stress on his heart became too much, and one day he just... collapsed.

His Heart had given out. He died almost instantly.

The Second Teen, named Keith Tartowski, was cold, cocky and ferocious.

He was a loner.

He was respected by many students.

Possibly because they were scared of him.

But they didn't know he acted that way to cope with pain.

His parents had died in a car accident a few years prior, and lived with his older brother, who blamed him for their parents' death.

They always fought, and it would usually become physical, and Keith would always come out in bruises or a broken wrist.

People would always try to see if he was okay, usually a teen who usually stuck by him. (Who was the inspiration of a certain Bull Blader)

They were all shoved away. No one could help him.

One day, when he and his brother were fighting, it got out of hand.

Keith pulled a knife on his brother, attempting to kill him.

His brother begged for mercy, only for something unexpected to happen.

Keith turned the knife on himself, stabbing himself in the neck.

He was rushed to the hospital, but it was too late.

He died a few minutes later, his brother mourning over him.

Keith seemed to be the inspiration for Kyoya Tategami.

The Inspiration for Tsubasa Otori probably had the saddest story.

He was a young man by the name of Trenton Otani.

A rather calm young man.

Trenton was raised by a single father, who usually was (Fortunately) a happy drunk.

Even when he was sober, he (Unintentionally) ignored Trenton.

This caused Trenton to have some... fatherly issues.

What made it worse was that Trenton was born with Schizophrenia.

He hallucinated and imagined voices, one being rather demanding (The Inspiration for The Dark Power... and another, rather surprising, Ryuga)

By the time Trenton was in the 11th grade, he completely snapped.

He would act out.

He would go on a psychotic rampage, hurting others in the process.

He would let out hysterical laughter.

But most assumed he was just hyperactive.

They assumed he was just trying to be funny.

He would often times paint and draw and write about fantastical and horrifying things.

All while his condition was getting worse and worse, the voices and images becoming more realistic and more demanding.

He spiraled into madness.

He died when he jumped off a building, the voice having told him he could fly like an eagle.

What makes that last fact even more chilling is that in the show, Tsubasa has an eagle, and wants to fly like one.

The last boy, Gingka Hagane's inspiration, was a cheerful boy by the name of Garrett Havnen.

He would always brighten up anyone's day.

He was everyone's friend.

But they didn't know why he was that way.

It was because his mother was murdered one night, leaving him and his father in a depression.

His father recovered slowly.

Garrett didn't.

He started taking anti-depressants in order for himself to remain happy.

But they didn't know that his depression was worsening.

One day, he was home alone, for his father had an important meeting to go to, and wouldn't be back until nightfall.

He was usually the one who would leave out the medicine for Garrett.

He forgot.

Garrett's depression became too much.

When his father returned, he found Garrett lying on the floor, blood pouring from his mouth, a smile forever frozen on his face.

He committed suicide by unintentionally overdosing the anti-depressants.

Why would someone make a show where some of the characters were based off such depressing events?

Maybe, maybe the producers wanted to give the boys closure.

I mean, think about it.

Masamune strives to be the best, and is one of the best.

Kyoya has friends who care for him, even though he doesn't acknowledge it.

Tsubasa conquered the Dark Power, and soars like an eagle.

And Gingka is happy with every one of his friends around him.

Maybe, just maybe, the producers wanted to give the spirits of these boys what they've always wanted.

And I think they're happy.

Yay! It is done!

Actually, after I read this, it's more of a SadPasta, or Sad Creepypasta.

And now I'm crying... :'-(

Review... "Starts sobbing uncontrollably, anime waterfalls come out of my eyes" 


End file.
